


We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime

by existentialcrisis123



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Leif's family is kinda homophobic in this, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but then he's happy, holiday fluff, kind of angsty at the beginning i guess, sad boi leif, tobin just wants to be the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcrisis123/pseuds/existentialcrisis123
Summary: Rated teen for a little swearingTobin couldn’t stand to see Leif so miserable. He missed seeing his beautiful smile and hearing his infectious laugh. So he decided that he needed to do something to make Leif forget about his family for a little bit, and remind him that all that matters is that they are together, and they love each other.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a short little fluffy thing that i have been writing. it is kinda holiday themed-ish and set around the holidays. the ending is kind rushed because i wanted to post while it was still technically christmas for me. i hope you enjoy

Leif hadn’t felt this shitty in years. Not since he had come out to his family, and they well...let's just say they were not the most supportive. When he had decided to come out his freshman year of college, obviously the first person he had told was Tobin. And obviously Tobin was nothing but supportive, and even helped encourage Leif to come out to his parents. Leif had wanted to avoid it for as long as he possibly could, but Tobin could tell it was eating him up inside and helped him work through all of his anxiety about it.   
Let's just say Leif was extremely thankful for Tobin, especially when his father called his being bisexual “just a phase,” and “that he just wanted attention,” and his mom hysterically cried. His mother is really holding out hope that he would settle down with a nice girl. And Leif could do that if he wanted to. He could find a nice girl that his parents approved of, settle down with her, have three to five kids, and finally not be considered a complete disappointment in their eyes. Much to his parents dismay, he didn’t want any of that. He wanted to spend his life with his amazing boyfriend, get a couple of dogs or cats, get married, and maybe have kids one day.   
Ever since he had come out, his parents hadn’t stopped nagging him about getting a girlfriend, or a promotion. So when Leif went back home for Thanksgiving this year his family was being relentless, so he told them he was seeing someone. He was hoping they wouldn’t press on the subject anymore, but he knew they were gonna. So he had two choices, tell them about Tobin, or make up a girlfriend. And while past Leif probably would have picked option two, Leif was the happiest he had been his entire life with Tobin, and he didn’t want to lie about him. So he didn’t, and let's just say Thanksgiving ended up being much more tense than usual. Which is honestly impressive.   
Worst of all, his mom, dad, and brothers have been texting him all of the time since then, offering to set him up with different girls that they knew. It was making Leif miserable all of the time, and it was completely obvious, but he was still trying to convince Tobin otherwise. He really didn’t want to drag Tobin into all of his family drama, so he was just trying to pretend that everything was normal. Leif just didn’t want to feel like a burden.  
__________________________________

Tobin wasn’t dumb. He had been able to figure out what was going on since Leif got back from Thanksgiving. When Leif got back he had asked Leif how it went, knowing that it was usually pretty terrible. Leif kept his answers very vague, but he did say that he told his parents about them. After that Tobin connected the dots, which was pretty obvious considering his phone was constantly going off, and every time it did Leif’s entire mood would shift. Although what really gave it away was the other night when Leif was out of the room, his phone went off and Tobin could see it was a message from his mom that said, ‘Patricia from my spin class has a daughter who just graduated from Harvard Medical. She is really beautiful and I gave her your number. Please consider talking to her.’ And yeah, it kind of hurt to read that message considering that he had known Leif’s parents since he was eleven, and he had hoped that they would maybe be kind of accepting of the two of them. But he knew that this was hurting Leif a lot more than it was hurting him.  
Tobin couldn’t stand to see Leif so miserable. He missed seeing his beautiful smile and hearing his infectious laugh. So he decided that he needed to do something to make Leif forget about his family for a little bit, and remind him that all that matters is that they are together, and they love each other. So Tobin crafted a plan that he decided to call ‘Operation Make Leif Forget About His Dumb Family And Remember That Tobin Loves Him’. Yeah, okay, it's not the greatest name, but he didn’t have a lot of time to spend on that he had a lot more planning to do.   
Leif has been working late every night lately. Usually though, Tobin stays and sits with him to keep him company because he doesn’t want him to get too lonely. He was going to need a way to get out of doing that tonight, though to make sure he had enough time, so suddenly he had a doctor’s appointment to get some blood work done because of his unusually high cholesterol.   
Leif didn’t seem to think twice when Tobin told him this. Around two, Leif, being the most thoughtful boyfriend, reminded Tobin that he had a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes and that he should get going soon. Tobin smiled and gave Leif a kiss on the cheek, which caused Leif to blush and flash him a small smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips.   
Tobin went to every story he could think of to purchase all of the needed supplies. He bought every strand of Christmas lights he could find and bought some extra blankets and pillows. He picked up some scented candles(pine is Leif’s favorite) and some ingredients for cookies and hot cocoa. He was finally finished with his shopping about two and a half hours later.   
When he gets back to their apartment he pushes back and rearranges all of the furniture in their living room so there is a big open space. Then he arranges all of the pillows and blankets that he bought along with all of the ones in their apartment to construct a nest-like structure that they can watch Christmas movies and cuddle in. Then he goes around and hangs all of the lights he bought. He hangs them all over the walls and the furniture and lights the scented candles that he had placed around the room. He still has a few hours to spare, so he starts baking cookies and getting together some hot cocoa. But even when everything is seemingly perfect, it doesn’t feel like enough. Tobin’s goal is to see Leif smile and hear him laugh. Surely all of this would make him smile, but he needed to add a Tobin spin onto this surprise. After a moment he comes up with the perfect idea so grabs his keys and rushes out the front .

__________________________________

Tobin is only gone for about thirty minutes before he gets back. When he pushes the door open he sees Leif is standing with his back to the front door staring at their apartment. “Oh no! It’s not done! You weren't supposed to see it yet!” Leif stays silent with his back to Tobin. As Tobin starts to reach out to him Leif turns around to face him. His eyes are red and puffy and there are tears streaming down his cheeks. Tobin would be concerned, but Leif was also smiling, like a big smile spread across his face that melted Tobin’s heart the moment he saw it.  
“You did this all for me?” Leif asks as his voice gets higher pitched because he is struggling to not start crying harder. Tobin doesn’t respond; he just reaches out and pulls Leif into his embrace. Leif leans down a little and tucks his head into the crook of Tobin’s neck. They stay like that for a long time. Just holding each other and never wanting to let go. After a while Leif says a muffled’ “I love you so much.” Tobin untangles them a little, so he can look Leif in the eyes.  
“I love you too, and I know how stressful everything has been on you lately and I know your family is being a pain in the ass, but you need to talk to me and tell me what’s going on. I am not a mind reader babe.” Leif nodded his head and then leaned down to capture Tobin’s lips with his. “And I did this because I needed to see your beautiful smile.” Leif smiles big, looking down at the love of his life who was wrapped up in his arms.   
“So what’s in the bag?” Leif says point to the reusable shopping bag that Tobin had dropped by the door.  
“Oh, that is the last part of your surprise.” Leif just raises a questioning eyebrow at him. Tobin unwraps himself from Leif’s arms and goes into their bedroom, giving Leif nothing but a mischievous smile. Tobin emerges a minute later wearing a onesie that’s green and covered in cartoon candy canes, and gingerbread men, and ornaments.   
Leif just stared at him with his mouth slightly open until Tobin flipped up the hood to reveal a big yellow star standing on the top of his head, and he completely lost it.  
“That onesie is absolutely ridiculous and you better have gotten me a matching one.”   
“Of course I got you a matching one.”  
Leif just laughed and pulled Tobin close to him again. He leaned down and kissed Tobin again trying to put as much love as he possibly could into the kiss. How did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much! i hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave comments


End file.
